Confession
by Judai Kun
Summary: Marinette has finally decided to ask Adrien out. What will his response be? Will he accept or reject her feelings? What will happen after the confession?
1. Chapter 1ish

Heyyo people, I'm planning for this to be a bit of a marichat fic 0w0, though I don't know if that will change or not as I go through the fic writing, I kinda have an idea, but I peace the peaces together as I write. Anyways I hope you enjoy and if you have the time please review, I like hearting you thoughts ;).

* * *

Marinette was standing outside of the school, her cheeks bright red and her actions were fidgety. Alya stood in front of her trying to calm her best friend down. Although she was trying every time she spoke the girl seemed to get worse. The girl with glasses was starting to wonder if her friend was even listening.

"MARINETTE ENOUGH!" The blue eyed girl met her friends eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

She couldn't chicken out now, it was too late. Her friend was being so supportive and she was busy panicking. She was meant to be the hero of Paris and here she was getting scared over a note she had left in her crushes bag. The note she had quickly written before she could think about how much of a mistake this could be. The note which read to meet her in this location after they had finished school.

"We finished ten minutes ago, he should have been here. Maybe he didn't find the note. Maybe he did find a note, but thought It would be a waste of time coming here to meet with me. Maybe we should just leave. But what if he does come? Then I wouldn't be here and…"

"Mari, calm down. He will be here any minute, y'know Adrien isn't the kind of person who would leave someone waiting for them, he is a gentleman." Alya told her best friend in a soothing tone. Marinette smiled, she knew she was thinking too much into this.

The two girl heard footsteps and Alya rushed away and hid so she could listen in on the confession. Meanwhile the dark haired girl seemed to freeze up.

"Hey Marinette. You were the one who called me here?" Adrien's voice chimed through the sudden silence.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Said girl stuttered out her response. "I h-had something to t-t-tell y-you."

Alya was impressed that her friend had spoken this many words aloud. She was so proud, she developed this crush so long ago and hadn't done anything.

"I h-had to tell you th-that I…I"

"C'mon Mari, you can do it." The red haired girl whispered.

"I LIKE YOU AND I WAS HOPING THAT MAYBE WE COULD GO OUT SOMETIME!" Marinette's face was as red as a tomato as she yelled the sentence.

"I-I see." The blonde replied to the shorter girl. "I'm sorry, I am unable to return your feelings as I like someone else."

The dark haired girls heart shattered. She felt the pain run throughout her body. She felt the tears starting to form within her eyes.

'No! Don't cry!' Marinette thought to herself as she blinked the tears away, not allowing for any to spill. She put on a smile as she spoke to the boy.

"I see, that makes sense. It was silly of me to ask." She turned and gave a small wave. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." She started walking away, keeping the smile on her face. Her friend stepped out from her hiding spot, ready to comfort her friend, but she was met with a smile filled with hurt, which made it painful to look at.

"Marinette are you okay?" Alya asked comfortingly.

"Y-Yeah." The girl replied, her voice breaking as she began to sob. She started running away, not wanting the blonde to see how much the rejection had hurt her. Alya watched her friend run, she turned to glare at Adrien as he mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her, she turned and ran after Marinette.

After the red haired girl caught up she pulled Marinette's into a hug and allowed for the girl to cry. It hurt her every time she heard her friends cry.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Alya gently told her friend.

They got to Marinette's house and avoided her parents, who Alya gave a quick greeting so they knew their daughter made it home, then she brought the girl to her room. Alya allowed for the girl to enter first, she came in after closing the small entrance she turned to her friend to be shocked.

Marinette had started tearing down the pictures she had upon her wall, all of Adrien's pictures she had spent so much time collecting, they were all ripped and pieces scattered everywhere. When she had finished she began to sobbed louder. Alya quickly pulled her into a hug again and pulled her up to her bed.

"I'm sorry Mari. I know it is painful, but I want you to remember that you are too good for him. any boy would be lucky to have someone like you by their side."

"Thank you Alya. You are the greatest friend." Marinette wiped her eyes free of tears and smiled.

"You should get some sleep." Alya smiled back at the blue eyed girl, glad she seemed to be a bit better.

"Do you want to stay the night? Its late, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I would, but it's a school night. Ill see you later, now sleep." Alya watched her friend relax into the bed sheets and then left the girl.

After the red haired girl exited her room, Tikki popped out.

"Are you okay?" The small bug like creature asked snuggling up to her chosen one.

"Yeah, I'm mostly thankful that one of the evil possessed butterflies didn't come after me."

"If one did you can take the evil from it, you just have to touch it. Halkmoth can't actually possess a Ladybug miraculous holder, due to your cleansing powers." Tikki explained.

"I see, that's good then."

"Yes it is. Now, as Alya said, you should sleep."

Of course Marinette woke up late, which wasn't new. She didn't hurry out of bed to try and make it to school on time, she stayed in bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt heavy, she didn't feel like moving. Every time she did move the tear in her heart would ache.

"Marinette, honey, you're going to be late for school." Marinette heard her mother outside her room.

"I'm not feeling too good, I think I'll stay home today."

"Okay, tell me if you need anything." The dark haired girl assumed Alya had spoken with her mother before she left the previous night.

Marinette was thankful that her parents weren't the type that would question her on her thoughts and feelings. She was also thankful for her friend helping her as she needed the support. She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to sleep but didn't succeed.

"This is kind of boring." The girl said to herself.

"Well, I know your class has started, but you could still go." Tikki suggested.

"That's pretty boring too." She smiled at her little friend, who returned the smile. She checked the clock. "I might go to the classes after the lunch break."

"You won't have to catch up on as many classes if you do that."

Marinette got out of bed and started getting dressed, then suddenly stopped.

"But he's at school." She mostly said to herself.

"He may be there, but he won't rub it in. He is a nice guy." Tikki explained

Nodding she continued to put her casual clothes on and left when she saw that it was nearly time for the lunch break. She walk to her mother and explained wat she was doing.

"Okay, that's fine. Do you want to grab something for lunch? You didn't have breakfast, right?"

"Naw, I'll eat when I get back, I'm not hungry." The blue eyed girl left before her mother could argue with her. She heard the bell ring for lunch to begin as she go to the school grounds. She watched the students walk out to get their lunch and saw Alya.

"Hey Alya!" Marinette called out.

"Mari!" The red head immediately went to the girl. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, I decided I would come for the classes after the break."

"I'll give you the notes from the earlier classes then."

"Thank you, you're the best." Marinette smiled.

The girls found a quiet place to sit, Alya started eating and explaining the classes and what happened in them. It didn't feel like it was very long before the bell called for them to return to the classroom.

The girls entered the classroom, everyone was chatting while they waited for the teacher. Marinette saw Adrien was already there and felt the pain in her chest, but looked away from him and concentrated on what Alya was saying.

Marinette found, as long as she didn't concentrate on Adrien the pain wouldn't come. She made sure to be attentive to the teacher. She found that the classes came to an end quickly. Chole of course strolled over to Marinette when the teacher left the room.

"Oh look, it's the silly girl. Guess you're going to fail due to your lack of coming to class one time." The blonde girl started trying to rile her up. Marinette let out a sigh and ignored her, while Adrien turned to look at her, a shocked look on his face.

'When did she get here?' He thought to himself.

"Not going to respond? Is it because your upset about something? Hmmm, could it be… Oh I Know!" The girl smirked evilly. "You went and asked Adrien out and he said no."

Marinette looked shicked and hurt, which only made the girl before her continue, knowing she had hit the nail on the head. It was no doubt that somehow the whole school had found out about her confession.

"It makes sense, you are worthless, clumsy and ditsy. Why would someone like him want to be with you? You are disgusting." Chloe laughed, seeing the tears form in the other girls blue eyes.

"WELL AT LEAST I'm NOT A COMPLETE BITCH LIKE YOU!" Marinette snapped, feeling pain from the blondes words. The whole classroom was quiet after hearing those words come from Marinette mouth, the girl ran out of the room, drying the tear that form from her anger and went inside. She heard he phone ring, she checked to see who it was and of course it was Alya.

"Hey Alya, I'm fine, I just need time alone okay?" Marinette told her friend as she answered her phone.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." The line went dead. Marinette walked to her balcony.

The dark haired girl started cussing and talking to Tikki telling the little bug how sick she was of Chole. A little butterfly fluttered towards her, glowing in dark purples. Marinette immediately understood why it was there.

She remember what Tikki had said about how touching it would cleanse the bug. She lifted her hand and the butterfly landed in her palm. Her body begun to glow purple, the butterfly turning white, soon the darkness faded from her body and the little white butterfly flew away.

"H-How did you do that?" A voice from behind her announced it presense.

She quickly turned around and met with the green eyed boy.

"Chat Noir?"

* * *

And that's that, I been thinking about this one idea and been trying to make a story fit with it :). Anyway, please review, tell me your thoughts and ill try to upload the next chapter soon. :D

Thank you for reading 030.


	2. Chapter 2ish

Heyyo people, now I know I said I would update soon…but I do have a life that has been pretty full on :(. Anyways, I'll try and update asap. I'm going to try havin another chapter in the next week, but I can't make promises. Anyways I hope you enjoy and if you have the time please review, I like hearing you thoughts ;).

* * *

Adrien approached the dark haired girl, hurrying as he had been kept back at his fencing practice. He had found a note in his bag asking for him to meet up here.

Marinette's cheeks were dark pink, her face looking slightly panicked.

"Hey Marinette. You were the one who called me here?" Adrien's greeted her, she seemed to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I h-had something to t-t-tell y-you." She paused for a moment, she seemed to glace behind her, as if someone was there that would help her. "I h-had to tell you th-that I…I"

Pausing again, the pig tailed girl takes a deep breath, her face becoming as red as a tomato, as she yells, "I LIKE YOU AND I WAS HOPING THAT MAYBE WE COULD GO OUT SOMETIME!"

"I-I see." Adrein was surprised. He had thought she didn't like him, but in reality she felt like this. Guilt spread through his body, not only had he taken no notice in her feelings for him, but he couldn't return the emotions. "I'm sorry, I am unable to return your feelings as I like someone else."

The blonde watched as her eyes darkened, they looked pained for a moment. He thought he could see the glint of tears, but she squeezed her eyes closed, blinked a couple of time, then a smile came her face. This smile, it wasn't a happy smile. In fact her smile lacked any emotion at all, causing it to look painful.

"I see, that makes sense. It was silly of me to ask. Well I'll see you tomorrow." Marinette turned around, giving a small wave as she walked away, the fake smile still plastered upon her face. Alya stepped out and put a hand on Marinette's shoulder comfortingly.

"Marinette, are you okay?" The girl with glasses asked.

"Y-Yeah." The girl replied, her voice breaking as she began to sob. She didn't look back as she started to run. Alya glared at Adrien. He felt horrible for causing this, he mouthed 'I'm sorry', before the young reported turned away and ran after her friend.

Adrien stood in that stop for a few moments before moving to leave. By the time he had gotten home, the cloud had turned grey and were raining down upon Paris. It was like they were trying to show him the tears in which the blue eyed girl was crying because of him. Showing him how much it had hurt her. The soon made the crashing noise of thunder, like the sobs in which Marinette let out.

Adrien had a hard time getting to sleep that night. He awoke in the morning, and sleepily got ready for school. When he arrived at the school, he saw Marinette wasn't there.

Alya was in her seat, a hopeful expression on her face, as if she was hoping her friend would have the courage to come. Nino was seated next to Adrien, he gave the blonde a sad smile. Adrien assumed he had heard what had happened.

"You okay?" Nino asked as the green eyed boy sat beside him.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Marinette." The boy with glasses saw the guilt in which Adrien was feeling. He put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Dude, It wasn't your fault. Mari knew the different outcomes she could have faced, she knew that this could have happen, yet she still chose to confess."

"But it is my fault, she is nice, smart and any guy would be lucky to be with a girl like her. I just don't harbour those feelings towards her."

"I'm sure she is happy that you were true to your feelings and didn't lead her on with false emotions, so don't worry so much." Adrien gave his friend a weak smile. The teacher walked into the classroom and begun lessons.

The lunch break came quickly, though Adrien wasn't hungry. He staying inside the classroom. Nino stayed with him, eating a packed lunch while trying to make conversation to take his friends mind off the confession.

During the following lesson the blonde tried hard to pay attention to the teacher. The thought came to his mind, 'What if she gets akumatised?'. He didn't was to fight her. His thoughts seemed to make the class go on longer. He wanted to check on her. Maybe he could visit as Chat Noir. The final bell sounded after what felt like days. Adrien was trying to pack up as fast as he could.

"Oh look, it's the silly girl. Guess you're going to fail due to your lack of coming to class one time." Chloe's voice broke through his thoughts. He turned his head, only to see Marinette.

'When did she get here?' He thought to himself.

"Not going to respond? Is it because you're upset about something? Hmmm, could it be… Oh I Know!" The girl smirked evilly. "You went and asked Adrien out and he said no."

Marinette seemed to flinch, shock appearing on her face. The blonde girl knew she had said the right thing. She knew she had found a weakness in which she could use to break this girl.

"It makes sense, you are worthless, clumsy and ditsy. Why would someone like him want to be with you? You are disgusting." Chloe laughed.

"WELL AT LEAST I'm NOT A COMPLETE BITCH LIKE YOU!" Marinette angrily yelled, a tear streaming down her face. The classroom was silent, waiting to see what more would happen. The girl ran out of the classroom. Alya tried to catch up with her.

Adrien was surprised no one did anything to back Marinette up. Not that he did any better, which made his guilt weigh down upon him like a ton of bricks.

Well, he may not be able to help her as 'Adrien', but 'Chat Noir' would do everything he could to help. Adrein hurried out of the classroom to the car that was sent to retrieve him. As soon as he got home, the green eyed boy rushed to his room.

"Plagg, claws out!"

He felt the power flow over his body, the black cat suit covering his body. Chat leaped out of the bedroom window and headed towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. By the time he reached her house, Marinette was on the balcony, a Butterfly flying towards her.

He watched as she lifted her hand, like she was greeting it. The bug landing on her palm, her body was enveloped in a purple magic. The butterfly, still in her hand, turned white and flew away as the purple disappeared from her body.

"H-How did you do that?" Chat asked, eyes wide in shock.

Marinette turned around to face him, scared look upon her face.

"Chat Noir?"

They both continued to stare at each other for a few more moments, before Marinette spoke.

"What are you doing here Chat?"

"Going for a walk, now more importantly. How did you do that?" The cat hero questioned once again.

"Do what?" Marinette asked, playing dumb.

"The Akuma was going to possess you, but when it touched you, you didn't get akumatised. How?"

"Well…" She thought for a second. "I guess if you say no to his offer of powers he can't take over your body."

"I see."

"So there is no Akuma here, you can go now Chat." Marinette told him, still wanting to rant a bit more about her hatred for Chole.

"How about you tell me what's wrong Princess? If Halkmoth is after you something must've happened." Marinette wasn't expecting him to offer that. She saw that he seemed worried about her.

The pig tail wearing girl sighs as she tells him.

"Well, yesterday, I decided to confess to a guy I like…He rejected me.." Her eyes began to tear up again, she was getting sick of having to cry every time she thought about it.

"It's his loss. He is really missing out, you are a wonderful person." Chat tried cheering her up.

"No, he is way out of my league. He is wonderful, he cares so much for his friends, he is always trying to help us where he can. He is also smart." She gave a small smile, Chat Noir was happy that she wasn't just interested in him because of looks.

"So, his personality is good, huh? Hopefully he is a good looker too, you want pretty babies, don't you?" Chat smirked.

"Well, I'm not interesting in looks, but if it helps ease your worries, he is a model." Marinette giggled.

"So you think he's good looking then? He wouldn't be as hot as me." The cat hero wiggled his eyebrows, causing Marinette to laugh.

"You're quite confident. Bit of a narcissist ."

"Hey, I'm not a narcissist!" The blonde pouted, though the smile quickly came back to his face when he saw how much happier the girl was.

"Just wait here for a moment Chaton, I'll get a snack for us. What would you like?"

"I like chocolate!" The boys eyes sparkled in delight.

"Be right back."

Marinette returned shortly after with a chocolate crossaint for him and a cinnamon roll for herself. When he saw the food, his stomach rumbled.

"Hungry kitty?"

"I forgot to have lunch." Chat told her, deciding it would be best to not tell her he skipped on purpose.

"You have to look after yourself better. You are the hero of Paris, you need to make sure you look after your health so you don't hurt yourself."

"But Purrincess. That can be so difficult."

"Don't make me have to feed you kitty."

"You would give me food? I think I'm in heaven."

They spent the afternoon talking and laughing, soon Chat saw the sun was setting. He knew his father wouldn't appreciate him not being him his room when he was meant to be.

"I will have to take my leave now Princess." Chat told her, a sad smile on his face. He was having fun and didn't want to leave.

"I guess I will see you on the television fighting evil then." Marinette smiled.

"Can I visit you?"

Marinette looked surprised, but soon he face returned to its original state.

"As long as no one sees you."

"Then you may have to invite me into your room then." He smirked.

"I may need to push you off my balcony."

"Okay, I won't go into your room. See you Princess."

"Good bye, Chat Noir."

* * *

That should be plenty for now. I needed to end this chapter a bit happier than last, just so much sads….i think. Anyways, please review and I shall see you next chapter. Ba bye 0w0


	3. Chapter 3ish

Yo, its been a while…. Ive been super busy with work and stuff. Anyways I decided that I should write the next chapter when I get a chance. So here it is :)

* * *

The weekend came around fast, with no other visits from Chat Noir. Not that Marinette minded, she knew he was busy and it was unlikely he would visit her. She saw him often in their hero outfits anyway.

The dark haired girl now respected him so much more. She knew he was willing to help everyone, even if they haven't been akumatised. He was a caring person.

Smiling at the picture she was drawing in her sketch pad, it was a perfect design. She had been inspired by the cat hero, designing a dress based around him.

A short skirted dress, dark in colour. A mask decorated with cat ear on either side. A belt around the waist, which dangled down like a tail. It was strapless, but where the straps would have been were some cat ears. Although Marinette knew it would probably only work as a Halloween outfit, she thought it looked cute.

She jumped, startled by a loud thud on her balcony. Quickly getting out of her seat, she moved to find out what it was. Opening the door and looking at the sunny area, she sees Chat Noir.

"You actually came back." She voiced, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Of course, I couldn't leave my purrinecess without her prince." He smirked at her.

"Prince? You're far from a prince." The blue eyed girl laughed.

"I'm hurt. How could you suggest me being anything less than one?"

"Okay, you can be whatever you want." Marinette decided to end this before it continued all day.

"So what have you been doing?" He asks, interest gleaming in his eyes.

"Not too much, just designing."

"Really? Can I see?" Chat seemed to bounce with excitement at the mention of it.

"Yeah, c'mon in." Marinette gestured for him to follow to her room.

He looked around her room, although he had seen it before, there were new design hung on her wall and the mannequin had new clothes, still being put together. There were even pictures of himself and other models, which she seemed to be using for references to design.

Marinette walked over to her desk, Chat following. He watched her quickly close the book she had on her desk, as if she didn't want him to see it. She grabbed another sketchpad out opening it for him. Flicking through, the boy grew more amazed by how talented she was.

"These are amazing Marinette!" A wide smile on the green eyed boys face as he praised her.

"Th-Thank you" the girl stuttered, a bit embarrassed. "You can keep looking through if you want. Have you eaten? I'll grab some pastries." She left the room, going down stairs to find something he'd like.

Flicking through the rest of the book, he closed it and put it back where she had gotten it from. He turns quickly, knocking over the small bin she has in her room. He sees ripped pictures of himself fall over the floor. Sadness wells up within him, he knew he had really hurt the girl.

Maybe if Adrien had given her a chance, he would have come to love her. Maybe they were a perfect match. Though he didn't want to hurt her later if he couldn't come to like her. He could not go out with her knowing he liked someone else.

He scooped up the rubbish putting the bin back to where it was previously. Marinette was taking some time. He would have gone out to see if she needed help, but her parents were probably there.

The blonde looked back up to the desk, seeing the sketchpad she had closed. He opened it curiously. He saw her newer designs, he could see how much she had improved compared to the last one. Which was amazing, due to the previous design being pretty much perfect. The final picture was a dark cat dress, he quickly realised that it was based on his cat suit. A light blush dusted his cheeks, she actually designed something after him.

Frowning, he flicked through the pages again, there was no ladybug outfit. The door opened, he quickly glaced up, eyes meeting Marinettes.

"Sorry I took so long, my parents needed some help with the bakery." She smiled, putting the pastries on the desk. She looked over to she Chat Noir was looking at the dress she had been drawing.

"I didn't say you could look at that." She pouted cutely.

"Uh, Sorry. This is a nice dress. But why isn't there a ladybug?"

"Hm, I didn't really think of doing a design for her outfit. I guess I could…" She trailed off as she looked at Chat, seeing his eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Yes! You make the Chat dress, for yourself. Then Make a ladybug suit for me!" The boy looked so happy at the thought.

"Haha, sure. But where would we wear them." The dark haired girl laughed at his behaviour.

"Oh, I know, the Gabrielle Agreste is having a fashion ball, kinda like a dress up party so that you can get sponsored. Everyone can see your outfits."

"Uh huh, it's also invite only." Marinette smiles shaking her head.

"Oh yeah." Chat ears droop.

"Um, I could send Mr Agreste a letter, show him some of my designs. We could get in." Marinette tells him, seeing how sad he seems. She is faced with a hugged grin from the boy.

"Really? Then do it!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter, I will try to update soonish, but I did say that last time XP. So I will update when I get the chance, thanks to those who have been hanging around and waiting for the chapter. See ya next chapter 030


End file.
